Single handed control devices for vehicles are known in the prior art Typically, such devices control steering, braking, and acceleration, or some combination of these three basic vehicle functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,093 to Pawl on Sep. 27, 1966, illustrates a control handle with two degrees of freedom. Horizontal motion of the handle controls steering of the vehicle, while vertical motion of the handle controls acceleration and braking. However, such an apparatus protrudes dangerously from the dash board and, during a collision, can cause serious injury to the driver if the driver is forced into the handle upon impact. Further, such a handle device makes no provision for allowing all vehicle functions to be controlled i therefrom, making the device difficult to use when the driver needs to activate a control on the dash board while, at the same time, holding onto this type of device to control steering and vehicle speed.
Other prior art control devices suffer many similar drawbacks. The present inventors know of no prior art devices that combine all of the possible vehicle control functions on a single control handle. Moreover, no prior art device is ergonomically designed to allow easy manipulation of function controls with the same hand while simultaneously controlling steering, acceleration, and braking. Such a needed device would allow people without the use of other limbs to effectively and safely drive an automobile or similar vehicle, and would allow use with either the right or left hand. Further, such a needed device would not present a safety hazard to the driver in the event of a sudden stop, such as in a collision, for example. Further, such a needed device would urge steering into a straight direction, and would stop acceleration, in the event that the handle is released. Moreover, such a needed device could be used with a combination of electrical, hydraulic, or mechanical linkages to the various control actuators, thereby allowing flexibility in vehicle design. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.